rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Collusion
| tribes = | place = 4/16 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 28 }} Collusion is a contestant from . Collusion's erratic and over-the-top behavior made him perhaps the most interesting character of his season, and he became the first juror to fail to vote for a winner. Profile Name (Age): Collusion (36) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Writer Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I have no strategy. I've never seen an episode, only read various ORGs. I will suck at competitions involving apps. Probably evicted from the Big Brother house first. Wait, shit Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: Strengths, I am an asshole with a heart of gold. Weakness, I am an asshole with a heart of gold. Drink of choice: Marijuana tincture in tea or coffee. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Because I've got the.... eye of the tiger Survivor Collusion started the game out choatically by speaking exclusively in Russian. His tribe, Chardee, did not know what to make of him until they started reaching out to him privately. He gravitated towards the older men on the tribe: Brad and Chief. Collusion contributed to the tribe, but his over-the-top antics were too much for some people. Kiki tried targeting him early on, but his allies Brad and Chief protected him and blindsided her instead. The three of them secured their position together. At the Tribe Switch, Collusion was put in the minority on the dominate tribe. He continued to play up the Russian shtick to these people who seemed to enjoy it. During the first Immunity Challenge after the Tribe Switch, the tribes were able to freely communicate and Collusion decided to tell everyone left in the game that Chief had found the Hidden Immunity Idol. Nobody believed Collusion despite him telling the truth. He also grew incredibly close to Booboo during his time on MacDennis to the point that come merge, Collusion completely abandoned his original Chardee tribemates to be Booboo's extra vote. At the merge, Collusion immediately became known as a goat to everyone. At the final seven, Dag was set to go, but Booboo felt bad just regularly voting him out, so she set a plan to vote out Collusion as the last original Chardee left. Booboo then gave her idol to Collusion to use on himself, which he did. Collusion stuck to Booboo the entire time, but at the final four, in order to not get voted out herself, Booboo suggested everyone stay MacDennis strong and vote for Collusion. He seemed okay with this despite being able to make the votes tie, he threw a stray vote on Matias, making the vote a 2-1-1. Collusion became a jury member where he would end up never casting a vote for a winner because he got arrested. Voting History In Episode 10, Collusion used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 4 votes against him. In Episode 11, Jacob used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Collusion's vote against him. Trivia * Collusion is the highest-placing member of the original Chardee tribe. * Collusion is one of two contestants voted out by a 2-1-1 vote at the final four. The other is Jessie in . * Collusion is the first jury member to not vote for a winner. ** Collusion has since stated that if he were to have voted on time, it would have been for Matias. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Philadelphia Jury Members Category:Chardee Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia